2013/Jan-Jun/List/Community Announcements
January *'January 02' - La Victoire announcement: Trinket Heart leaving 1/4 *'January 03' - Convention Tour: Sac Anime: Winter 2013! *'January 03' - A Friendly Request to White-List Ads on Gaia! :) *'January 03' - La Victoire update: Celestial Origins Bundle! - Haenim, Dalnim, Horangi, and the Heaven's Gift is only available upon purchase of a Celestial Origins Bundle. *'January 04' - La Victoire announcement: Super Prize 2012 leaving 1/7 *'January 07' - Heralds of Chaos: now open to all Gaians! *'January 08' - La Victoire announcement: Seals on January's Advance Chance seem weaker... *'January 09' - La Victoire update: CI Impractical Gala is released *'January 11' - EI Report: Stinger! *'January 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Dark Omen and Golden Serpent ' *'January 17' - La Victoire update: Rapid EI Bundle #6! - Le Carousel, Mineiro Scroll, and Band of Bremen. And a new recolor of Rosamund's Revenge called Rosamund's Redemption. *'January 18' - EI Report: Stinger *'January 22' - Gold Shops update: New high-end styles, tropical garments and more! - Nomad's Cotton Breeches, Nomad's Cotton Shirt, Nomad's Embroidered Boots, Nomad's Embroidered Jacket, Nomad Fur Hat, Peaked Nomad's Cap, Men's Khan Dong, Women's Khan Dong, Áo Dài, Áo Dài Pants (Global Imports), Mack Jocobi Coat, Mack Jocobi Slacks, Mack Jocobi Vest, Mack Jocobi Scarf (H&R Wesley), Lacy Cincher, Patterned Headband, Patterned Xiaoxia Stockings, Rose Scarf, Sweet Xiaoxia Dress, Xiaoxia Boots, Xiaoxia Jacket (Gambino Outfitters), Nomad Sword and Sash (Prize & Joy) *'January 23' - Monthly Update: January 2013 *'January 24' - La Victoire update: Elemental Raver Bundle! - Luminous Pangea , Dread Ocean, Tamed Twister, Cherry Flare, and the Astra-63: Full Spectrum is only available upon purchase of a Elemental Rave Bundle *'January 25' - EI Report: The Stinger completed its evolution. *'January 28' - La Victoire update: Get a head start on February's CI with Advance Chance! *'January 29' - La Victoire update: New REI Song of Amour is released *'January 29' - Sponsorship: Random House's new book, The Death Cure February *'February 01' - EI Report: Song of Amour evolved *'February 02 - Gaiapedia became 7 Years Old.' *'February 04' - La Victoire announcement: Impractical Gala leaving 2/8 *'February 05' - La Victoire update: Lunar Snake Bundle - Serpentine Raiments, Fanged Regalia, Ophidian Harmony, and the Twisting Dusk is only available upon purchase of a Lunar Snake Bundle *'February 09 - Gaia Event:' 10th Anniversary & Valentine 2k13 is announced *'February 11' - La Victoire announcement: February's Advance Chance seems... different... *'February 12' - La Victoire update: CI Ships Happen is released *'February 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Dew Drop and Briar Sonnet ' *'February 15' - EI Report: Song of Amour evolved *'February 16' - Join us on Monday for our actual 10th Gaiaversary! 2/18 *'February 18' - Cash Shop Update: Gaia Anniversary Flashback! *'February 18' - Gaia's 10th Anniversary Extravaganza Has Begun! *'February 18 - Gaia became 10 Years Old.' *'February 20 - Event ends:' Anniversary & Valentine event *'February 22' - La Victoire update and EI Report: New REI Paramour's Break is released and the Song of Amour evolved. *'February 22' - RumbleKitten: available now in the App Store! *'February 25' - Virtual Piggy - spend at least $25 to earn a free *super-rare* item *'February 25' - Gold shop update: CrosStitch: "Sweets" Contest Winners & New Contest! - Deco Gear Headband, Home Cream Coat, Gummi Bear Hoodie, Chocolate Dipped Stockings, Sweet Battle Armor, Double Stuffed Stompers, Dessert Skirt, Fortune Cookie Bag, Chocolate Gown, Piece-of-Cake Pants (CrosStitch) *'February 25' - CrosStitch contest: Rainy Day *'February 25' - La Victoire announcement: Cash Shop Cleanup! Get these items before they're gone! *'February 26' - La Victoire update: Get a head start on March's CI with Advance Chance! *'February 28' - Monthly Update: February 2013 March *'March 01' - Redeem a Zeevex Card for an exclusive item! - Sunny Bow *'March 01' - EI Report: Paramour's Break evolved, while the and Song of Amour competed its evolution *'March 04' - La Victoire announcement: Last chance to grab Ships Happen! - 3/8 *'March 05' - Sponsorship: The Runaway King *'March 06' - Puella Magi Madoka Magica has come to Gaia! *'March 08' - RumbleKitten: New Version Release! *meow, ffft, hiss* *'March 08' - Like Heralds of Chaos on Facebook and receive a free item! *'March 08' - Countdown to Easter! *'March 08' - EI Report: Paramour's Break evolved *'March 11' - La Victoire announcement: The seal is weakening on the March Advance Chance! *'March 12' - La Victoire announcement: CI Final Line is released *'March 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Shy Gardener and Rugged Woodsman ' *'March 15' - EI Report: Bunnihilation evolved and the finale of Paramour's Break. *'March 19' - A special treat for those who white-listed ads on Gaia! <3 *'March 19 - Gaia Storyline Manga update: #63 Easter 2013' *'March 19' - La Victoire update and EI Report: REI Parcel Post is released *'March 20 - Gaia Event:' Easter 2k13 *'March 22' - Gold Shop update: Regency and Faerie! - Oberon Cape, Titania Blouse, Titania Skirt, Oberon Pantaloons, Titania Sandals, Oberon Armlets (Barton Boutique), Regency Gown, Regency Day Dress, Regency Tailcoat, Regency Breeches, Satin Waistcoat, Spencer Jacket, Regency Bicorn, Tassled Hessians, Ribbon Regency Bonnet, Regency Shawl (Global Imports), Titania Tiara, Oberon Crown (Barton Jewelers), Floweret Crown, Floweret Branch (Buttercup Cafe) *'March 22' - EI Report: Parcel Post evolved *'March 25' - Convention Tour: Sakura Con 2013! *'March 25' - La Victoire announcement: Get a head start on April's CI with Advance Chance! *'March 26' - Convention Tour: Wonder Con 2013! *'March 27' - Free Waffles item with RumbleKitten and Gaia on the Go! *'March 28' - La Victoire update: Recolor Bundle #1! - Blood Rebel's Anarchy, Midnight Reprisal, Shade the Baby Dragon, and the Hellish Envoy is only available upon purchase of a Recolor Bundle #1 *'March 29' - EI Report: Parcel Post evolved April *'April 01 - Gaia Event ends:' Easter 2k13 *'April 02' - Sponsorship: Light: A Gone Novel *'April 02' - New in the Crystal Box: Winston the Wiener Dog! *'April 03' - Check out this month's Virtual Piggy bonus item! - Banded Cap *'April 03' - La Victoire announcement: Final Line leaving 4/8 *'April 04' - Light: A Gone Novel - Join us for a chat with the author! *'April 05' - La Victoire announcement and EI Report: new REI Cafe Miam is released and Parcel Post evolved *'April 08' - Get a new bonus item with Gaia Cash Offers! - Seraph Beanie *'April 09' - La Victoire announcement: The seal is weakening on April's Advance Chance! *'April 10' - La Victoire announcement: CI Culinary Coliseum is released *'April 11' - Chat live with Michael Grant, author of Light: A Gone Novel! *'April 12' - EI Report: Cafe Miam evolved and the Parcel Post completed its evolution. *'April 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Pixie Queen and Nightmare Scythe ' *'April 18' - Items from the iconic anime Black Butler have come to Gaia! *'April 19' - EI Report: Cafe Miam evolved *'April 23' - La Victoire update: New REI: Dark Heart is released *'April 24' - Gold Shop update: CrosStitch winners & the new "Original Characters" contest! - Fishie Boots, Teru Teru Bozu Poncho, Frilly Raincoat, Wooly Blanket, Happy Frog Umbrella (CrosStitch), Offworld Rain Coat, Rainhat, Transparent Umbrella (The Jock Strap) *'April 24' - CrosStitch contest: Original Character *'April 26' - La Victoire update: Get a head start on May's CI with Advance Chance! *'April 26' - EI Report: Cafe Miam completed its evolution while the Dark Heart evolved May *'May 01' - Housing is now available in Towns 2! Category:Years/Split